


Working Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #431: <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/Relax-Summer-Beaches_zps6b1ff274.jpg">Summer Picture Prompt</a>.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Working Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #431: [Summer Picture Prompt](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/Relax-Summer-Beaches_zps6b1ff274.jpg).
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working Holiday

~

They spent the first three days of their beach holiday inside their cottage relaxing by eating, sleeping, and making love. When Harry tried to coax Severus outside to enjoy the beach and ocean, however, Severus objected. “I’m English. We burn.” 

“I’m English, too,” Harry said. “There’s always sunscreen.” 

It took hours, and several blow jobs, but he finally managed to persuade Severus to take a walk to the local village market. The bright produce and tropical plants fascinated him, as Harry had known they would, and when they returned, laden with purchases, Harry smiled as Severus proceeded to start brewing. 

~

“I thought you’d object to me ‘working’ on holiday,” Severus murmured as they sat watching the surf flow on the beach that evening.

Harry smiled. “Oh no. I know what makes you relax.” He turned his head, kissing Severus. “By the way, that supper you made was fabulous. How did you know those combinations of ingredients would work?” 

Severus hummed. “A lot of cooking, like brewing, is intuitive.”

“Speaking of brewing, what did you make?” Harry asked. “It smells great.” 

“Lubricant.” Severus smirked. “I thought we could test it out this evening.” 

Harry, content, hummed. “Yes, that can be arranged.” 

~


End file.
